Boyfriend Blues
by Artemis Black1592
Summary: Have u ever had problems w your parents and your boyfriendgirlfriend. If u think your life is messed up..here's Artemis's. AN Okay ppl 394 hits...1 review..PLEASE REVIEW! Mandy u rock! You reviewed! hugs


Boyfriend Blues

By Artemis Celestia Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling who has greatly given them to us.

Date #1 

"Hey George!" Artemis said while opening the door. "Are you ready to go?" George asked. "Not yet. Dad says he wants to talk to you first….Beware!" Artemis's father was Sirius Black. Sirius and George got along great….most of the time anyways. Artemis began to worry. "Oh no." she thought to herself "What is he going to do to George?"

10 Minutes Later

Artemis was sitting at the kitchen table when George ran past her and then out the door. "I knew I had a bad feeling about that. I'm gonna KILL the person who invented Veritaserum!" She whispered to herself "DAD!"

Date #2 

"Okay….Draco didn't even walk into the door before dad grabbed Moody's invisibility cloak and began to chase after Draco with his Big and Heavy Mallet Collection." Artemis said while watching Sirius chase Draco around the kitchen with his BIG mallet. Sigh Artemis gets up, opens the door, and shoves Draco outside. "Dad I'm gonna kill you one of these days!"

Date #3 

"Bye Dad! Bye Remus!" Artemis said while walking out the door. "And where exactly are you going?" Sirius asked. Artemis turned around. "Oh." She said, "I'm going to the barn to ride. Smokey and I have to compete in a few weeks." "Alright, see you later!" Artemis hugged him. "Bye Dad!"

Artemis drove until she reached a street called Little Winging. "Where's Harry?" She thought, "I'll honk the horn to get him to come." QUACK! "DAD! YOU STUPID! YOU CHANGED THE HORN TO SOUND LIKE A DUCK AGAIN!" Harry came running outside and hopped into the truck. "Hey Artemis!" he said, after quickly kissing her. "Hi!" Artemis said. "Hey a got a place where my mum used to take me when I was young. Wanna go to it?" "Sure" He replied

Little did Artemis and Harry know that Remus and Sirius were hiding under Moody's invisibility cloak. ("Hehehehe" Sirius laughs, beginning to think his plan is working, "SHUT UP!" Remus whispers while kicking Sirius in the leg.)

"Wow" Harry said seeing the scenery around him. "You like?" Artemis asked "It's even more stunning when the Unicorns our running about." "I bet" Harry said. The two sat in the bed of her truck and ate a snack Artemis had packed.

Later that Evening

"Did you see that?" Artemis said while pointing at a Shooting Star. "Yeah I did" Harry replied while looking for the Dog Star Sirius. ("Hey LOOK" Sirius whispers to Remus "It's MY STAR! Haha! YOU don't have one!" Remus glared at him evilly "Shut up Sirius.") "You don't know how relaxing this is to me right now." Artemis said while putting her head on Harry's shoulder. "Really?" He asked, "What's going on at home?" He put his arm around her, comforting her. (Sirius growls slightly. Remus smacks himself.) Artemis sighs "Dad always goes slightly...um…bizerke every time I go out. He doesn't know I'm here right now." Harry looked confused. "Don't say anything….he thinks I'll end up like my mother….you know the story." "Oh." Harry said, feeling stupid, "I forgot." Artemis smiled "That's ok." She said. (Sirius eyes began to widen. Remus stares at him "You idiot….what did you do?" Sirius laughed nervously "Um….this apparently" "You know what?" "What?" "we better apparate home…she'll probably be leaving shortly." "Alright" Sirius said before apparating.) Beep Beep "Oh crap!" Artemis said, "I gotta get home. I'll drop you off on my way."

The two got into the truck and drove to Harry's house. Before getting out of the truck he turned to her and said, "I'm coming to your house tomorrow. If you need me, call. Alright" Artemis nodded. Harry turned. "Harry." "Yeah?" Artemis jumped out of the truck and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks for listening." Harry smiled, holding her close. "Your welcome." Artemis hopped back into the truck and drove home.

Epilogue: The next day Sirius seemed a little more lenient and allowed her to go out with Ron, Harry, The Weasley twins, Ginny, and Hermione. Artemis never knew what Remus and Sirius did that night. And never will. 

Author's Note; Thanks for reading! This is my first story! Please Review!


End file.
